Burning Hells
'' "The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as blood. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell!"'' -MephistoDiablo II, The Infernal Gate The Burning Hells (or simply "Hell") is the birthplace of demons and the opposing realm of the High Heavens. All demons have their point of origin here and if struck down, will reform in time''Wrath, namely from the Black Abyss.Diablo II, ''The Harrowing It is believed that lesser demons can reincarnate with little effort, though the more powerful demon Lords usually require a host for their spirits to embody. History Like all of Creation, Hell had its creation in the final battle between Anu and Tathamet, the corpse of the latter giving rise to the realm and demons errupting from it as maggots would from a corpse. Unlike Heaven, which has clearly defined borders, the realms of Hell were constantly shifting, the realms of influence varying under the seven Great Evils. Like Heaven though, Hell is indeed a physical location within the universe,Book of Cain though on the occassion that demonic incurions have been launched against Sanctuary en masse, demons errupting from the ground is a common M.O.The Veiled ProphetDiablo III, Act III Intro Cinematic It was due to Sanctuary's existance that Hell fell into internal conflict. Even after the Sin War, the Prime Evils believed that Man could be converted to their creed, while the Lesser Evils saw their focus on humanity as an unwanted deviation from the Great Conflict. The result was a civil war that resulted in the Dark Exile, though in the aftermath, Azmodan and Belial broke their alliance and fought one another.Diablo Manual Hell suffered another blow centuries after the Dark Exile. Diablo had managed to gather the essences of the six other Great Evils into himself and after calling the legions of Hell to his side, assaulted the High Heavens. However, he was struck down''Diablo III, ''Act IV and crumbled into dust. Hell's invasion had failed, and it had lost its former lords in a single blow in the process.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic In-game Diablo I In ''Diablo, the lower levels of the Tristram Cathedral are essentially Hell 'spilling over,' for all intents and purposes. Diablo II In Diablo II, the character(s) travel(s) into Hell to slay Diablo. The Hells seen is similar to that described in Greek mythology, with the paths being made of black stone surrounded by lava and filled with horrible monsters and forgotten sinful souls trapped in their fate. Living up to its name, it is a nightmare. There are numerous ruined structures through the Hells, some of which are adorned with stained glass windows, which have been infused with evil. Diablo III In Diablo III, Azmodan's base of operations seems to be deep into Mount Arreat, so close it looks as if the player is in the Burning Hells. Also, in the High Heavens, the player(s) must destory Diablo's demonic portals in the Burning Hells. Lastly, when fighting Diablo himself, the Prime Evil turns to his true form and pulls his foe(s) into a dark, purple, misty area of Hell. Known Locations Realms There are seven realms of Hell, each corresponding to one of the Great Evils: *Realm of Anguish (Andariel) *Realm of Destruction (Baal) *Realm of Hatred (Mephisto) *Realm of Lies (Belial) *Realm of Pain (Duriel) *Realm of Sin (Azmodan) *Realm of Terror (Diablo) Other *Chaos Sanctuary *City of the Damned *Hellforge *Outer Steppes *Plains of Despair *River of Flame References de:Brennende Höllen Category:Lore Category:Lore Category:Diablo II